ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Niagara Disneyland (Canada)
Niagara Disneyland is an theme park by the park of Walt Disney. Niagara Disneyland is also located on reclaimed land in Navy Island at Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada. The park consists of seven themed areas: World Bazaar, Gardens of Imagination, Fantasyland, Adventureland, Tomorrowland, Frontierland & Hollywood Pictures Backlot. The Park opening on July 17 2022 is also the same day of Walt Disney World Canada Resort in Toronto. Park layout The park is divided into "lands" (themed areas) and well-concealed backstage areas. On entering a land, a guest is completely immersed in a themed environment and is unable to see or hear any other realm. * World Bazaar, designed to resemble an early 20th-century Midwest town; * Adventureland, featuring jungle-themed adventures; * Gardens of Imagination, '''designed to resemble the hub of the park. * '''Fantasyland, bringing to life characters and places from Disney's movies for children; * Tomorrowland, an optimistic vision of the future. * Frontierland, 'designed to resemble of an old west country. * '''Hollywood Pictures Backlot, '''designed to resemble an studio that walt had build. Seasonal and special events Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. * '"Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, 'at Niagara Disneyland Park, Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party features the “Haunted Mansion Holiday” overlay at The Haunted Mansion featuring characters from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, continuing into Christmas. the main theme park was decorated with pumpkins, including a 12-foot Jack O'Lantern shaped like Mickey Mouse in front of Main Street USA and smaller pumpkins around the Walt Disney-Mickey Mouse “Partners” Statue representing each of the theme lands with a character from Disney or Pixar canon. Fantasyland is represented by Tinker Bell, Gardens of Imagination by Peter Pan, Tomorrowland by Buzz Lightyear, Frontierland by Woody, Fantasyland by Winnie the Pooh, Hollywood Pictures Backlot by Mickey Mouse and Adventureland by Tarzan. A celebration of “Dia de los Muertos”, Mexico’s “Day of the Dead” in Frontierland. Mickey's Trick-or-Treat Party is held allowing guests to dress up in costume and go trick-or-treating for candy supplied by Mars, Hershey's and Nestle at stations manned by costumed cast members. at both parks, Niagara Disneyland Park & Walt Disney Studios Park, an fireworks event show called "Halloween Screams", "ghosted" by Jack Skellington of The Nightmare Before Christmas (voiced by Chris Sarandon) utilizing a variation of the "HalloWishes" soundtrack and featuring a puppet version of Jack's dog Zero flying over Cinderella's Castle was added, along with the "Ghost Galaxy" layover for Space Mountain, & an halloween parade called Mickey's Boo To You Parade, featuring a pre-parade ride by the Headless Horseman, which was altered in 2014 with the addition of Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope, a stage show featuring Disney’s villans called "The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle", which was revamped in 2011 to add Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog as host, other character meet and greets, dance parties, including a dance party at the hub of the castle. *"Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party,' Part of the traditions at “The Merriest Place On Earth ”Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party is held in November and December featuring special events, such as a dramatization by the athmosphere characters (Mickey, Minnie, et al.) of The Night Before Christmas, character meet and greets, and the parade, along also includes a giant sixty-foot tall tree at the hub of World Bazaar and decor all through the park. In place of the regular parade is “Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas Parade” is held from November until January both at daytime and nighttime. and the fireworks show is replaced by "Believe... In Holiday Magic”'' featuring a magical snowfall finale. In addition, it’s a small world shows off a special holiday layout which in 2011 will include a new "gingerbread house" effect, and The Haunted Mansion Holiday, featuring characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas continues from Halloween. A thrice nightly show “Wintertime Enchantment”, featuring over 90,000 LED lights that was held at Cinderella's Castle. & an World of Color holiday show at Niagara Disneyland. The New Year's Eve fireworks show has been a revival of the classic "Fantasy in the Sky" show, augmented with additional fireworks shot off around the whole resort & Niagara Falls at midnight to usher in the New Year. However, this was replaced by a new show timed to the New Years’ Eve Countdown on December 31. *'Niagara Disneyland's Canada Day Event, '''Part of the traditions of Canada Day of Disneyland's Canada Day Event is held in June 30, July 1 & 2. with a special Canada Day fireworks at the castle before Disneyland Forever. Backstage Backstage areas are closed areas of attraction, store, and restaurant buildings, as well as outdoor service areas located behind such buildings. Backstage also refers to parts of show buildings that are normally not seen by guests. Backstage areas are generally off-limits to park guests. This prevents guests from seeing the industrial areas that violate the "magic" of on-stage and keeps them safe from the potentially dangerous machinery. Cast members can also find some solace while they work or rest, as backstage offers alternate routes between the park's various areas. Many attractions are housed in large, soundstage-like buildings, some of which are partially or completely disguised by external theming. Generally, these buildings are painted a dull green color in areas not seen by guests, this choice helps to disguise the buildings among the foliage and make them less visually obtrusive. Walt Disney Imagineering has termed this color "Go Away Green." Most of them have off-white flat roofs that support HVAC units and footpaths for cast members. Inside are the rides, as well as hidden walkways, service areas, control rooms, and other behind-the-scenes operations. Photography is forbidden in these areas, both inside and outside, although some photos have found their way to a variety of web sites. Guests who attempt to explore backstage are warned and often escorted from the property.The boundary between on and off-stage is demarcated at every access point. Everything within guest view when a door or gateway is open is also considered on stage. It is from this point that characters start playing their part. That way, when the door is open, guests will not accidentally see a person out of character backstage. Transportation Walt Disney had a longtime interest in transportation, and trains in particular. Disney's passion for the "iron horse" led to him building a miniature Live stream backyard railroad- the Carolwood Pacific Railroad"—on the grounds of his Holmby Hills estate. Encircling Disneyland and providing a grand circle tour is the Disneyland Railroad (DRR), narrow gauge short-line railway consisting of five oil-fired and steam-powered locomotives, in addition to three passenger trains and one passenger-carrying freight train. Originally known as the Disneyland and Santa Fe Railroad, Each turn-of-the-19th-Century train departs World Bazaar Station on an excursion that includes scheduled station stops at: Hollywood Picture Station, Fantasyland Station, Frontierland Station & Tomorrowland Station. The Grand Circle Tour then concludes with a visit to the "Grand Canyon/4-D 360 Attraction dioramas before returning passengers to World Bazaar. One of Disneyland's signature attractions is its Disneyland Monorail System monorail service, Disneyland Monorail go to four theme parks, Downtown Disney & some Resorts & Hotels. All of the vehicles found on World Bazaar ., grouped together as the Main Street Vehicles attraction, were designed to accurately reflect turn-of-the-century vehicles, including a 3 ft (914 mm) gauge Tramway featuring horse-drawn streetcars, a double decker bus, a fire engine, and an automobile. They are available for one-way rides along World Bazaar The horse-drawn streetcars are also used by the park entertainment, including The Dapper Dans. The horseless carriages are modeled after cars built in 1903, and are two-cylinder, four-horsepower (3 kW) engines with manual transmission and steering. Live Entertainment World Bazaar World Bazaar is the main entry corridor and primary shopping area of Tokyo Disneyland. Despite the use of the word "World" in its name, the general look and theme of World Bazaar is that of early 20th-century America, matching the "Main Street, U.S.A." areas of other Magic Kingdom-style parks. World Bazaar consists of two intersecting "streets": Main Street (the primary corridor running from the main entrance toward Gardens of Imaginations & Cinderella Castle), and Center Street, which forms a perpendicular line with Main Street and leads to Adventureland in one direction and Tomorrowland in the other. A unique feature of World Bazaar is a permanent canopy covering the Main Street and Center Street areas, designed to protect guests from the elements. A secondary feature unique to World Bazaar is the under canopy buildings' scale. In all other Magic Kingdom style Disney parks, the buildings on Main Street USA feature a scaling technique called 'forced perspective'. The buildings are made to appear larger than they actually are by reducing the scale of each storey respectively. In World Bazaar, unlike other parks, the first floor of the buildings are open and accessible to park guests and thus built to actual scale. World Bazaar had over 3 Themed areas, Main Street Canada, Main Street's World Fair & Town Square. 'Main Street Canada' '''Attractions and entertainment' *'Disneyland Railroad' *'Main Street Cinema' *'Main Street Vehicles' *'Main Street Arcade' *'City Hall' *'Harmony Barber Shop' *'Citizens of Main Street' *'Main Street Theater' *'Omnibus' *'Horse-Drawn Streetcars ' *'Disneyland Band' Restaurants & Refreshments: *'Plaza Restaurant' *'Main Street Bakery featuring Starbucks Coffee' *'Club 33' *'Walt's An American Restaurant' *'Victoria's Home-Style Restaurant' *'Main Street Corner Cafe' *'Main Street Market' *'Popcorn, Cotton Candy, Frozen Lollipops Cart' Shopping ' ' * Main Street Magic Shop * Main Street Pin Shop * New Century Jewelry * Newsstand * Crystal Arts * Crystal Palace * Disney & Co. * Disney Clothiers, Ltd. * Penny Arcade * Main Street Gallery * The Chapeau * Castle View Gifts Town Square Attractions & Entertainment * Cirque du Soleil Theater * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom * Town Square Theater * Liberty Arcade * Discovery Arcade Restaurants & Refreshments: * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Plaza Restaurant * Tony's Town Square Restaurant * Ice Cream Shop * Market House Bakery Shopping: * Town Square Photo * Town Square Sundries * Victorian Collection * Flower St. Boutique Main Street's World Fair Attractions & entertainment * Category:Niagara Disneyland Resort